LaLeliLolu
by Undentified
Summary: If you want to read the things that didn't get put into WaterLily, this is the place where you can find them. WaterLily information can also be found here along with other short stories and changes that I don't have time to mention in WaterLily...


So this will be the first chapter of my NEW story- LaLeliLolu;...I know I said I would do the conversation Alexander and Natalia had, BUT,...

I don't know it just doesn't seem as funny as it does in my mind because there's a lot of things going on and it's really difficult to write things like that for a simple minded 13 year old girl with an IQ of 142(it's true I took a test!)

So instead,...I'll be explaining more about my OC's because I know there's been some confusion with THE PEOPLE WHO ACTUALLY REVIEW!

So I wanted to make things a bit clearer so you guys can see how in-depth I planned these characters to be...

First of all,...I want you guys to know about this story.

I came up with LaLeliLolu out of nowhere when I was trying to scratch my eyes out because of how miserable and angry my computer was making me...I'm an Aries you should get used to my anger issues...but anyway...

(If you're wondering about the tittle,...That came out of nowhere too...)

So back to the subject. LaLeliLolu will be a side story of WaterLily,...meaning; whatever ideas I get that don't make it into WaterLily, will be put here. Along with Author's Notes and story information so if you're interested,...then maybe some of you may consider putting this story on you're Alert list.

* * *

So now that we got that out of the way. It's time to talk about WaterLily...

WaterLily will be a ,...well, IS a story about a young group of kids who get discovered by the Black Order. This group of kids include Natalia, Sarah, Ebony, Mike, Max, Erik, Rufus, Star, Lulu, Diana, and Hazel.

(_**To tell you guys the truth,...Natalia, Sarah, Ebony, Mike, and Hazel are the only one's who are going to be the main OC's in WaterLily. So if you guys are getting confused about all the OC's, then that change should make things a little easier...But Rachel, Alexander, and Mimi are going to stay too. Everybody else will be moved to LaLeliLolu and be included in some of the short stories.**_)

Hazel will not appear until later chapters but she's still gonna be there. And if you guys still think there's still to many OC's,...then you guys better not get entirely used to them because,...eventually, some of them are going to be...ugh,...well, you know. *nudge * nudge, * wink * wink *...

SO REMEMBER TO VOTE FOR YOUR FAVORITE CHATACTER AT MY 'which one of my OC's do you like best?' POLL!

So anyway. Throughout the teens' experiences with the Black Order, they learn several life lessons including; People don't like to be screamed at through megaphones. People in that era don't know what a cellphone is. Assuming Allen and Kanda are gay and are fu***** each other is WRONG!(_natalia and sarah..._) Walking around in mickey mouse pajama bottoms the whole day creeps out "_certain_ _people_".

The teens also learn about Akuma and the Noah family. Getting involved in all of this, the group of teens experience several dramatic breakdowns(_natalia..._) when strange phenomenons start happening around them.

Relationships are made, Friendships are destroyed, Natalia and Sarah are mimes who follow people around...

Dreams are shattered, Hearts are broken, Tears are shed, Kanda is annoyed one too many times,...Lame jokes are cracked,...

Lives fade away...

People fall...(no joke...well maybe...)

Darkness overwhelms...

Sacrifices are made...

So I just explained most of the story in those simple words...soooo yeah...

* * *

It's 4: 50 in the morning! Whoo! I'ma go to sleep now and continue this,..._thing_,...later when I wake up around 3 or something...

So good news...I woke up at 12:08 but then I watched some TV and now it's 1:10 and sooo yeah...

* * *

So back to what I was saying before. In this chapter I'll tell you guys about my main main OC's; Natalia, Sarah, Alexander, Mike, Ebony, Rachel, and Mimi. And I put them in the order of how important their role is to the story. So yeah...

Starting with Natalia,...

Natalia's an average 16 year old fangirl with an attitude problem and memory loss. As mentioned by Sarah in night 3, Natalia can't remember anything before her 7th birthday. Because of this, those around her are not allowed to tell her a lot of details about her past and the '_incident_' that caused her memory loss. More details about that in later WaterLily chapters.

Mike, being her older twin brother, looks out for her and makes sure she doesn't hear anything she's not supposed to.

Unlike Natalia, Mike remembers exactly what happened the day of the accident and it still haunts him till this day. He worries about his sister's bell being when she's being careless and care's about her dearly, even if sometimes it doesn't seem like it.

Back to Natalia. She met Ebony before the accident and she comments she hasn't been the same since that day. Sarah and Natalia became friends in fourth grade when they joined their church's children choir along with Ebony.

Ebony, being the oldest of the 3, feels like she has to look over her younger friends and sometimes refers to them like little kids who she has to babysit. And then she sits on them.

Sarah and Natalia are know as the crazy girls and often enjoy annoying their friends. Ebony on the other hand feels like she's too mature to be a part of their playing around and "acting" stupid.

Natalia and Alexander don't get along a whole lot in the beginning but their relationship begins to improve throughout the story as they learn they are more alike that they thought.

Natalia has gone through 5 years of mime training and 3 years of runner training. She first wanted to be a mime because she disliked clowns and wanted to be on the opposite side of the creepy. She believes that if you're not a clown, you're a mime. (_Remember to leave comments on which side you're on. Mimes or Clowns?..._)

When she joined the runners association, a group of specially trained "spies" who secretly transfer information by jumping and going through the rooftops of big cities overrun by the government. She was originally going to quit being a mime 2 years in, but her section chief talked her out of it in hopes that being able to copy enemy moves at a completely silent pace would help out the association.

Natalia eventually continued her mime training and began her runner training to eventually become a 'black cat'. Will be explained in later chapters of...no wait a minute. I decided to move that side story onto here...ok, yeah that was what I was going to do. The whole 'black cat' thing will be a part of a side story that I will later post on here. It will have several chapters and it will explain more about the runnners.

Being a black cat, she was allowed to recommend people for the association. That's when Ebony, Sarah, Mike, and the others joined.

They are not allowed to talk about the runners to anybody out of the program so that's why they seemed a bit suspecting to the Black Order.

Because of they're runner status all of them completed Exorcist training easily and will go on their own missions in the chapter after the two that I still have not started on because of this thing right here...

* * *

So anyway,...You know how a lot of characters are inspired by somebody, well I don't know from where the hell Natalia came from. She's a party animal, she does stupid things and doesn't learn from them, she likes jumping off high places, she loves eating candy and putting a bunch of mints in one glass of soda. She's addicted to texting and can't live without her cellphone.(That statement will be proven in a side story that I will post on here) She wears all sorts of clothing and is obsessed with her looks and hair. She's a drama queen who takes things too far, she has an incredible singing voice(will be explained in later WaterLily chapters) She's on a dance team and enjoys dancing randomly in public with Sarah.

And yeah,...so she's just like any other crazy fangirl with attitude problems...

Sarah Razzo on the other hand was inspired by MY friend Sarah,...Razzo...haha! And I don't even think she's reading my story...But I'ma tell her about it when we go back to school on the 23rd of August. Or when we have eagle camp for 7th and 8th graders on the 19th encase I meet up with her. I don't even know if I got the earlier information right either...but oh well!

Rachel,...Natalia and Mike's and sometimes Sarah's and Ebony's and everybody else's, nanny, was inspired by Fran Fine from 'The Nanny'! I seriously love that show and I watch it every night when I'm typing chapters of WaterLily,...so yeah that's the reason why everything is completely messed up in everybody's heads...so yeah...

Everybody else just sorta came out of nowhere at all...I'm serious! I have no idea where these people came from...

But anyway,... I feel like I need to tell you guys that it's 2010 when they are taken to the Black Order so they have all the things that we have now,...plus because they're all runners, and they're technology is by far way more advanced than it was in the 19th century,...so you guys can probably guess how awkward it is being surrounded by tech nerds from 2010...

So yeah,...I think that's all. If You guys have any more questions than feel free to tell me and I'll post up my answers on here...

soooo yeah~


End file.
